


I Can't Walk Away

by xdee13x



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Assisted Suicide, Character Death, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdee13x/pseuds/xdee13x
Summary: “Should I call for the medics?”“Non.” She shakes her head before motioning for Sombra to come closer, waiting until she squats beside her to mutter, “I need you to do something for me.”“Anything, amor, what is it?





	I Can't Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this drabble for my good friend on tumblr @latrodectae because we like to make each other sad and hahahaha fuck you. kidding i love you but serious why. 
> 
> Our muses are both very heavily headcanon based, so yeah keep that in mind as you read, i might elaborate on more of mine here is i feel like writing.

“Amélie, what are you doing? We’ve got to get back-”

 

The hacker turns around in time to see the taller woman stumble a bit, she falls to one knee before allowing herself to sit with her back against the wall. Her breathing is shallow and her eyes seem to be in a daze, it had been weeks since her last treatment, maybe she was feeling weaker than usual.

 

“Should I call for the medics?” 

 

“ _Non_.” She shakes her head before motioning for Sombra to come closer, waiting until she squats beside her to mutter, “I need you to do something for me.” 

 

“Anything, _amor_ , what is it?” 

 

“I’m so tired, Sombra. I’m tired of the pain, tired of the treatments..”

 

The Latina’s eyebrows furrow, a concerned look spreading across her features quicker than she thought possible. She was used to seeing Widowmaker like this, she dreaded her treatments more than anything in this world but without them she grew physically sicker and her mind would soon became her biggest enemy. In order to keep her stable and obedient, Talon re-administered these treatments as needed, putting her through torture time and after time with no regard to their favorite weapon’s state. But this time seemed she seemed different, defeated, more visibly deflated than usual. 

 

She swallows the lump in her throat, she knows what’s coming next but still she asks, “What do you want me to do?” 

 

“Your gun, get it.” 

 

It’s a simply command, but Sombra can feel her hand trembling as reaches back for her weapon. She grasps it for a moment, wondering to herself why she isn’t calling for help, why she doesn’t just refuse like she had all those times before. She swallows again, her tongue running across her dry lips as she holds the machine pistol in her hand just out of reach of the sniper- just in case. 

 

“It never works when I try..” 

 

Her heart sinks.

 

“I need you to do it.” 

 

It takes a full minute for her mind to fully grasp what she’s asking her, her mouth falls open for just a moment before she clenches her teeth together. 

 

“W-What?”

 

“I know I’m asking a lot of you, _mon cœur_ , but please..” She meets Sombra’s fearful gaze and her eyes are pleading for release while screaming in sheer pain and agony, “…you know what it’s like to be trapped, abused, mutilated, used and destroyed night after night, week after week.”

 

Sombra quickly looks away and opens her mouth to answer, but the lump forming in her throat is too large to respond. 

 

“You are the only one who can do this for me.” 

 

Her hand trembles as her mind is plagued with memories of all the nights she wished she could escape her own demons. Those demons that pulled her back time after time, how many times had she sat alone, pistol pointed up digging into the flesh just under her chin without the strength to pull the trigger? 

 

“It’s easy, just like this, I’ll help you.” The sniper gently guides her hand up until the barrel of her gun pressed firm into her chin. “Then you just pull the trigger, just like you’ve done a million times.”

 

Suddenly her arm is frozen in place, her head turning forward to catch a glimpse of Amélie’s features, her focus being on the content smile that graced her lips. 

 

“I can’t do this, Amé, _please_ -” 

 

The grip around her wrist tightens and a cold laugh escapes the assassin under her. 

 

“Sombra, I need this, you know my pain. How many nights did Sofia beat you-”

 

“Amélie, _stop_ -”

 

“How many times did she force those needles into your arm and rape you-”

 

“Stop, that’s _not_ the same and you know it-”

 

“How many nights did she leave you an inch away from death-”

 

“ _STOP_ -” 

 

“You would have welcomed death at any of those points, this is no different, Sombra-” 

 

“It is different, I can’t do this.. not to _you_. I love you, Amé, I can’t just _kill_ you. Please there has to be another way. We can figure something else, we can run away, we can-” 

 

“There is no other way. This pain won’t end until I’m dead, we both know this.” 

 

“You can’t ask me to do this.” 

 

“I’m not asking.” 

 

The dead silence between them brings tears to Sombra’s eyes and she blinks them back, looking away again, Widowmaker’s grip still firm around her wrist. 

 

Memories of their nights shared play in her head, the nights spent in furious passion, and the nights where things almost seemed normal, the nights where Amélie would wrap her arms around her and hold her through the night, where her fingers would affectionately run though her hair, where she would kiss her with a smile, where she was almost really genuinely happy. Those were the nights Sombra would pretend to sleep, but she would secretly lie awake, waiting to hear those words whispered into the night. 

 

_ Je t'aime. Te amo. **I love you**. _

 

Then there were the nights when all emotion was lost, her gaze seemed far away and the only thing that brought her pleasure was bringing death and pain to others. Those were the nights where everything was disconnected, after pain causing pleasure their nights ended almost as if they were strangers, the assassin often disappearing and leaving Sombra alone with her thoughts. 

 

Despite all that, Sombra loved her, she loved her more than she loved her self, but as time passed it became increasingly clear that no matter what she did there was no way she could save the woman she so desperately loved. It was obvious their story could and would never have the happy ending that her heart yearned for. 

 

_ “Vida. Esta es mi Sofía. Ayúdame a escapar de ella. Por favor, hazlo por mí, mi amor.”  _

_ { Life. This is my Sofia. Help me escape from her. Please do it for me, my love }. _

 

She bites down on her lip, she always seemed to forget that Amélie can speak Spanish at the worst of times. Swallowing thickly she meets her gaze one final time. 

 

_ “Por favor, perdóname, no podría salvarte.” _

_ { Please forgive me, I couldn’t save you. }  _

 

She closes her eyes, finger tightening around the trigger. 

 

“It was never your job to do so. But you’re doing it now, _mon ange._ ” Slowly her eyes close and she smiles again. “Thank you.”

 

Her finger pulls the trigger, the loud shots echoing in the room, causing her to go deaf for just that moment. She grip around her wrist is gone, but she can still feel warmth from the pressure that was there only moments ago. Hot tears escape down her face, her eyes still closed and face turned away. 

 

She’s not ready to open her eyes right now, she doesn’t think she’ll ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish:  
> amor = love  
> te amo = i love you
> 
> French:  
> mon cœur = my heart  
> Je t'aime = i love you  
> mon ange = my angel


End file.
